Project Summary The VU-BIOMIC Data Analysis Core (DAC) is tasked with both pre-analytical and analytical challenges. The investigators of the DAC have broad range of experience working with high-dimensional imaging mass spectrometry data sets, even leading the field in new methodologies to process such data. In addition, the DAC team has pioneered methods to combine high spatial resolution microscopy and 3-dimensional data sets with IMS. However, BIOMIC will require that the DAC architect a platform that integrate all of the pre-analytical and analytical computational approaches into a complete computational platform capable of processing the data generated by the Characterization pipeline efficiently. A primary driving force behind all work carried out will be automation of the reconstruction and subsequent analysis. This will allow plug-and-play analysis of new datasets as they are generated. As the experimental workflow is expansive, it is important that the DAC provide rapid feedback of metrics to track data quality and provide analyses that lead to biological insight.